I'll Protect You
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Neko's are nothing more than slaves. There are only two rules that must never be broken. Anything goes as long as no Neko is killed while mating and no one touches, claims, or argues with the Legendary Tamer if he claims a Neko as his own. Neko!Ken Royal!Ryo
1. Accept or Decline

_Many believe being born a Neko is nothing but a death sentence. They are not to be respected. They have no rights. They are not allowed to have possessions, own property, or express themselves in any way. In a matter of better words, if you are a Neko, you are a slave. A slave to society. If you are found out to be a Neko you lose everything you own and are sent to the Slums, where they are trained obedience and discipline._

 _When in training, Neko's are given outfits to wear and only their masters can replace them. They are required to learn how to please their masters. They are not humans, so they are not protected by the King's laws. There are little laws for Neko's and each one are harsh if you are one._

 _Neko's are trained proper behavior. They are not to fight back. They are not to speak, unless spoken to. If they get punished, they deserve it. If a master claims them, they must do everything their master says. It is a master's choice to decide how a Neko is treated. If they feel the Neko is not trained enough to their liking, they have the right to discipline. Neko's have no say. They have no rights. They are nothing but possessions to their master's pleasure._

Ryo puts the rule book down in disgust. He couldn't believe that his people are actually treated like this. He felt bad for them. The are human! Well, part human anyway. But that doesn't mean they are not human beings. They think, feel, and talk like them. Why are they striped of their rights and forced into slave-atude?

He sighs as he glares at the evil book that a previous King wrote out. His own father kept these rules in play and actually uses this pretty female Neko as his personal sex toy. Ryo had seen the blank look in her eyes. She had been pushed to a dangerous state that trapped her in her within her own mind and made her obey. She could not think for herself at all and that's what angered him.

They didn't deserve this! But, no one was fighting for the Neko's rights. No one was fighting against their horrible treatment. He wanted to fight this! He was the Legendary Tamer for peck sake. But wouldn't that ruin everything his father worked so hard for? Wouldn't that make ninety percent of the population go against him? He was only one person after all and not King.

His mind then went to his crush. He had known him since birth. His crush was so beautiful, so kind, and thoughtful. He had a beautiful personality. But this system could destroy this wonderful person. Because his crush was a Neko. His crush was doomed to slavery, if he didn't do something to stop it. However, he was safe for the moment. His family was hiding him in a different part of town. Though he had a bad feeling that his parents didn't want to. He feared that they would hand their son over in a heartbeat.

His father wanted him to get a Neko for himself. He was coming to that age. He could have anyone he wants. He just chooses to go against it. He lied saying that he haven't found one he liked. His father didn't push and took that as a challenge to find him the perfect Neko.

A loud crash startled him then. He turned to the door and got curious. He pushed away from his study and walked towards the door. Ryo wasn't to surprised to see two laughing Royal Guards. _Assholes._

"Can you believe how easily they handed over that Neko?" One of the Royal Guards asked.

"I couldn't believe at all. This one is very pretty."

"He was a bit feisty, though. This one would need to be disciplined and broken."

The guard huffed. "That thing needs to learn it's place."

Ryo gritted his teeth in disgust. A poor Neko has been taken and was being subjected to the training. He wanted to help the poor thing. No one should go thorough the training. No one! Ryo stiffened as the guards stopped in front of him when they saw him. Ryo placed a mask on his face to hide his true feelings.

"Good, evening Tamer," the guard greeted.

"Good, evening," he greeted back distastefully.

"Your father wanted us to tell you that a promising Neko has been captured today." Ryo gritted his teeth to prevent himself from punching the Royal Guards. He didn't want a Neko! Neko's shouldn't be treated like this!

"Oh?"

"The Neko is not trained yet, but if you like him your father wants you to train him," the other guard said with a amused smile. "I'd take him if I were you. He's a feisty one. You don't get too many of those."

"Yes," the other Royal Guard agreed. "It would be interesting to see him learn his proper place, don't you agree Tamer?"

Ryo gave a stiff nodded in agree, but in the inside he was screaming and cursing them out. He didn't want a Neko and he didn't want to train one. "Yes, will see."

This seemed to please the guards and as quickly the conversation started, it ended just as fast. With a reserved sigh, Ryo slowly walked to the training room in despair. Ryo hated going there to see the poor Neko strapped to a table. Looking at him with tearful eyes as his father awaits to see if he will train it or not. Only to disappoint the poor thing as Gennai is given the role to torture it into submission.

Ryo stares at the door and slowly opens it. He was ready to decline the Neko until he got a good look at him. The Neko had dark blue, chin length hair, cat ears that were a slightly lighter shade, cream color skin that showed some bruises, and violet eyes that were now filled with tears. Ryo felt sick to his stomach to see him there. He had a gag in his mouth, his arm and legs were strapped to the table to keep him in place, and he was already stripped out of wherever clothing he was wearing before he was captured.

Ryo couldn't move as the boy he loved so much stared back at him in fear. He wasn't sure if the Neko could see him clearly through the tears, but fear hit a terrible cord in his heart. _No, he was suppose to be protected! He was suppose to be with his parents!_

"Son," his father said as he approached him with a proud smile. "I believe this one is to your liking then?" His father asked, taking his silence as approval.

Ryo swallowed as registered his father's words. His heart thumped against his chest as fear filled him. If he says no then his crush will go through Gennai's harsh training, getting broken in the process. If he did take him his crush will be safe, but he would have to train him to at least please his father and society. He didn't want to do that to the person he loves.

He stares into the terrified eyes. He knew what he decide now would either destroy or help his crush. His life was in Ryo's hands. Ryo glanced at his father, who was waited for an answer, and then at Gennai. Gennai had an anticipating expression on his face. He wanted him to say no, so he can break the Neko. Ryo realized this and that's what made up his him. This was his Neko. No one will take him away, or touch him.

"He's perfect," Ryo said as continued to stare at Gennai. Gennai's face reflected shock and then relief. He knew Gennai has been waiting for him to accepted a Neko for years now.

"Excellent!" His father exclaimed happily. Ryo shrug his shoulders as his father patted his back. "I told you I'd find you the perfect one." He laughs. "Come Gennai! We have much to prepare! I think a feast is in order."

Gennai bowed respectfully. "Yes, my Lord." Gennai stopped in front of Ryo as he walked away from the terrified Neko. "Train him well, Tamer. He is a feisty one." He smiles slightly. "If you need help, let me know."

"I will," Ryo said will a forced smile. Gennai nodded and walked out of the room with Ryo's father.

Once they were gone Rho rushed to the trapped Neko. The Neko was quietly sobbing as he pulled on his binds. Ryo gently wiped away the tears and was uneasy when the Nemo flinched at his soft touch. The Neko stared at him with terrified eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently. This seemed to calm him down a little. Ryo slowly moved his hand to remove the the mouth gag. The Neko flinched slightly before the mouth gag was removed.

He coughed once the gag was removed and tried to breathe around his sobs. He flinched again when Ryo reached to scratch behind his ears to calm him down.

"Ken, please calm down. It's me, Ryo."


	2. Shattered World

AS: Thank you **fangirl123** and **Guest** for your reviews. I'm glad you like the story. I had this chapter for like four weeks and couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it. Hope you like this one. Leave reviews, suggestion, or anything that comes to mind. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Shattered World**

Ken was completely terrified. He has never left home before, he wasn't allowed to, now he knew why. He always wondered why his brother was allowed to go to school, or go outside to play. Though his big brother never did. Sam always stayed in the house with him, telling him stories about true love, knights in shining armor, the supernatural, and the outside world.

It was terrifying.

The day started like any other day. He woke up at around seven in the morning, made breakfast, and did the morning chores. Ken was often curious why his parents looked disappointed when his older brother helped him with the chores and breakfast. They kept saying that Sam shouldn't be doing those things since it was _his_ job. But Sam ignored them and told them every time that he can do what he wants and if he wants to help Ken, then so be it. Ken didn't really mind. He loved doing things with his older brother.

After the morning chores Sam would drag him to their room for some studying. Sam was a genius, at least that's what his parents babbled on and on about. It made him sad sometimes when they never talk about him. He was just as talented as his big brother. Sam said so! Sam would teach him everything he knew from what he learned in school and even stuff he taught himself. Ken had often caught onto the lessons very quickly. As of now Ken could speak five languages, read and write, and is very intelligent when it comes to making plans. Ken always helped Sam when he needed to do plans for school. Sam often praised him when the plans came out foolproof. It made him happy to have someone to praise him. His parents never do. The only time they acknowledge him is when he has to do the meals or the house chores. This of course angered Sam to no end.

Ken was thankful for his brother though. He enjoyed learning new things. He couldn't explore the world at all, but at least Sam can show him through pictures, and computer videos and images. Ken often smiled in wonder when Sam showed him pictures of different landscapes or the different Digimon in the world. Ken's favorite was the Wormmon! Ken loved what was out there, since he couldn't be there to see them himself. Just last week they were learning about history. He thought the other people were funny, until they came up to a chapter of people that looked like him.

The chapter scared Ken greatly. It said that he was a Neko and that he had no rights. He was nothing more than a slave to put it mildly. Neko's were required to act a certain way. They were to never speak, never make eye contact, and to accept any punishment given to them. Neko's had to do the housework, be obedient, and please the person that…owns them, sexually. Ken's ears flatten against his skull and he trembled when he read that. Sam looked disgusted when the book listed the laws and barely no rights for the Neko's. Sam immediately throw the book in anger across the room when it showed a picture of how a Neko was to submit to their master, as a possession, along with a detailed explanation of how to train them.

Ken had cried when he saw that and clung to his brother in fear. Sam had scratched behind his ears and said random words to calm him down as they hugged each other. When he finally calmed down he had asked his brother, "Is that really going to happen to me? I'm I just some object to satisfy someone's sexual desire?"

Sam paled at the question and practically hissed his answer. "No! You are not an object! You're my baby brother, not some plaything for some pervert! I'll protect you! I promise!"

Ken had taken comfort from his brother's words. Hoping that his brother was right and would keep him safe. But they hadn't anticipated their parents' betrayal.

He and Sam were in the living room when they came. Sam had seen their parents acting strangely. If was as if they were waiting for someone. Normally Sam would have gone to school, but decided to stay home with him. He said he had a bad feeling. Sam was right to feel uneasy that day. Two hours after Sam was suppose to leave for school a van stopped in front of the house. Sam had saw the van approach the house and he gasped when he recognized the logo on the van. The van came from the Slums. Sam had jumped to his feet, standing in front of Ken protectively, as his parents let two scary men in.

Ken had trembled in fear, clinging to his brother, as one of the guards stared at him. For the first time in his life Ken had felt like he was being violated, just by the scary man's eyes alone. Ken was slightly relieved that Sam was there to protect him.

"What have you done?" Ken was startled when Sam yelled at their parents. Ken glanced at them and noticed that they were being given a huge sum of money. Ken felt his eyes beginning to water. His own parents sold him for money? How could they?

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Sam?" Their mother said in confusion.

"Why are they here?" Sam snarled as he pointed to the two men.

"They are here for the Neko." Ken felt his heart crack into pieces as his father called him by his title and not his name.

"His name is Ken!" Sam snapped back. "How can you just sell out your own son?"

"You are giving the Neko too much freedom, son," their father said in a cold voice. "He is not human. He is a Neko and as a Neko he needs to be trained properly to be one."

"Beside," Ken looked at his mother pleadingly. "You are our son, Sam. He is nothing more than an undisciplined servant. We can always get you a new one, one that has been disciplined." Ken's hopes shattered that day. Every word that came out of her mouth cut into the very depth of his soul. His vision blurred at the harsh realization. They gave birth to him and raised him. He was their second son, related by blood, and yet they only saw him as a slave. They don't see him as a son at all.

Ken wasn't aware of the world around him anymore. He was to badly hurt to realize he was in danger. His instincts had told him to cling to his protector. His protector will protect him from the enemy. And he did exactly that. He clung to his brother, buried his face to his back and meowed silently.

Ken was barely aware of the scary men coming closer. He was unaware of his brother verbally cursing out his parents for their cruelty, expressing his disgust for them. All the while trying to maneuver the two of them back to the safety of their room, Ken realized. Before Sam could react one of the men grabbed Ken with his big beefy hand, which he was sure would leave bruises.

Ken's reaction was no surprise to Sam. Ken's feline instinct repressed his human instinct due to the immediate threat. Ken had hissed at the threat, followed by kicking, pushing, and flipping the threat over with the ability of a martial art master. Once he was free from Threat's grasp, much to the Humans' shock, Ken rushed back to the safety of his protector's arms.

"Shh, it's okay Ken," Protector whispered as he glared at the adults.

"Sam, hand over Ken to the nice men," the cruel female human begged. Ken had hissed in response.

"Young man, hand over the Neko. He needs to be taken in to be disciplined," Threat one demanded.

"No!" Protector snapped, eyes flashing in rage. "You will not take my little brother away! I refuse to hand him over to some perverts!" And with that Protector picked up Ken and rushed them to their room.

"SAM!" The two humans' yelled as Protector got them to safely. Once in the room Protector secured the door's bolt locks in place and activated the security system he created when the male human got too drunk and tried to hurt him. Hopefully this will buy them some time to escape.

Ken had snuggled in Protector's arms and whined when he was put on the bed. He stared lovingly at Protector as he paced back and forth. Protector said some words about the two humans and then about Threat one and two. He was startled when there was banging on the door. His ears flattened as he hissed at the door.

This was when Protector stopped pacing to glance at him. He was still hissing at the door though. His tail moving in agitation.

"Ken?"

Ken blinked as he returned his attention to Protector. Protector looked concerned and worried. Why? Ken tilted his head to the side, his ears flickering in confusion.

"Ken? Are you there?" Of course he was here. Why did Protector look so concern? Was he injured and he didn't realize it? Protector bent down in front of him. Protector rested both of this hands on his cheeks. Protector looked into his eyes as he spoke again. "Come on Ken. Come back to me."

Ken's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Come back? Come back from where? What was Protector talking about? As soon as he had those thoughts his temple started to throb. Ken closed his eyes at the pain as Protector called his name again? Wait, Protector?

Ken let out a small moan as he felt the pain slowly reduce as his feline instincts retracted. Ken opened his eyes and blinked. He glanced at his brother curiously, registering the concern look on his face. Ken blinked in confusion. Why was Sam worried?

"Sam? What's wrong?" Ken asked not expecting to be pulled into hug the moment he finished speaking.

"Thank god, Ken!" Sam let out a happy laugh. "You scared me half to death."

Ken's ears flattened against his skull. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to."

Sam simply scratched his ears, soothing him. "It's okay, kiddo. You were scared and only trying to protect yourself." Sam smirks. "Glad I taught you judo when mom and dad weren't looking, huh?"

Ken smiled shyly at the comment, but the moment soon passes when he picks up yelling and banging on the door. His sensitive ears picked up four different vibrations. He recognized two of them as their parents, but the other two sound heavier, threatening. His ears twitched nervously as he heard a different sound. It sounds heavy, but nothing like the two threatening sounds. It sounded more machine like. His eyes widen, ears twitching in alarm, when a high pitch squeal was heard.

"Ken? What's going on?" Sam asked as he saw Ken's reaction, knowing Ken has far better hearing than he does. Sam had taken in Ken's body language, the way his ears and tail moved and twitched in a nervous matter. Something bad was going to happen, that he knew for sure.

"The scary men have a machine," Ken told him as he got off the bed. Sam was startled when Ken suddenly grasped his hand and dragged him to the other side of the room, toward the closet and away from the door. Sam was still wrapping his head around what his brother just said. He was concerned about those Slams men. They must have something pretty powerful to override his systems. If what Ken was saying indicated anything, things could get bad very quickly.

Sam allowed his younger brother to drag him into the closet, closing the door behind them. They crawled under his clothes and opened the door to the secret room that was hidden from few. Ken gently opened the door and they both enter the small room before locking it behind them.

Sam knew they were safe for now. This room was sealed off by the previous owners, so their parents didn't know about it. The room was an exact replica of their small room, but with the exception of windows. Sam had a feeling this was a wine cellar at one time. Ken walked to one of the two mattresses that was there, while he activated the security system for this one. They couldn't be too careful.

Sam smiled once the system was up and turned to join his brother. His smile fell however when he the realization of the situation and the words exchanged finally caught up to them. Sam sighed as he sat next to his brother and pulled Ken to his chest. Ken had then burst into a fit of tears of the truth of not being loved by his own parents and that they willingly sold him for money.

Sam silently let out a few curses at the situation. He had promised his brother that he would protect him. That he would not be subjected to this life of hell in the Slams. If this happened in a couple months he could have taken Ken as his Neko and he would have been safe. His parents couldn't take him away, but he was not of age yet. Why is it that when it matters most he can't protect his only love one? He can't do anything to stop this. He would try, yes. But they were out numbered in numbers, size, and strength. It would only be a matter of time. And then the door to their room gave way with a huge crash.

Everything was like a fearful whirlwind of activity. The scary men had managed to break through Sam's first set of systems. He wasn't sure how they were able to find them so quickly, but it was inevitable in the end. They must have had a tracker of some kind Sam had whispered as they ran to the escape door on the other side of the room.

They hadn't realized that the men must have split up. That they must have had the blueprints of the house, since one of the scary men had knocked Sam unconscious the moment they made it outside. Ken had screamed for his brother as he was restrained and gagged. He had fought to get free. But the gag must have been coated with some type of drug, since he was knocked out the moment the drug entered his system.

When the drugs wore off he was scared. There were other voices around him, talking about him. He didn't like the stuff they were saying. He was terrified, absolutely terrified. He didn't want to go through this training. He was going to get hurt. They were going to do things to him. He wanted Sam. He wanted Sam. He wanted Sam.

He was strapped to a cold table without his clothes. His arms were restrained above his head. He sobbed as he stared at the figures above him. The gag in his mouth was making it hard to breath, but he couldn't stop. He was terrified.

The strange people talked about how beautiful was. How satisfying it would be to train him, to break him into submission? This scared him even more. He could feel their eyes on his naked body. He wanted to cover up. He wanted to hide from them. They continued to talk, but Ken didn't listen to their venomous words. Ken had cried harder and trembled in fear when another came in. The older scare man greeted him and asked if that person wanted him, that they finally found the right Neko for him. And the person agreed, said that he was perfect. The older man boasted loudly, hurting his sensitive ears. The older man sounded so proud to give his son a terrified Neko, who was taken from his home.

The two men left, after telling the other person that he was feisty and to train him well. He had flinched when the other touched him. He wasn't sure why the other was trying to sooth him. Wasn't he going to harm him? To train him? To make him his slave? Ken sobbed at the terrifying thought. He didn't calm down when the other gently unhooked the latch that held the gag tightly around his head.

He flinched as he felt the warm fingers of the other. The other didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him, but this could be a trick to lower his guard. Ken choked and gasped for air as the gag was removed. He tried to get air into his lungs as he continued to sob. He was still so terrified.

"Ken, please calm down," the other said as he trembled in fear. "It's me, Ryo."

Ken blinked his eyes, trying to clear the blurriness. Ken knew that name. That was the name of his friend. It had been four years since he seen him. Was this person that now claimed him his Ryo, his friend.

Ken stared at the figure in front of him. The boy was about seventeen. He had familiar blue eyes that sparkled with warmth and amusement and concern. He had brown spiky hair that seemed a little longer then he remembered. He wore a grey tunic with gold stitching, brown pants, and a black cloak. Ken was scared to see a leather whip on his belt that had a gold T buckle on it. Was this really his friend Ryo? Ryo _owned_ him now. Is he going to hurt him? To do the scary stuff he and Sam read in that awful book?

"R-Ryo?" Ken whimpered fearfully.

Ryo smiled sadly as he gently wiped away his tears. "Yeah, it's me," he said soothingly. "God, Ken. What happen? I thought you were hiding at home."

Ken sniffed. "I...I was." Ken tired to stop the flow of tears as he spoke softly. He was hurt and scared. He felt as if his whole world shattered into pieces. "They...they sold me," Ken choked out, the hurt clearly visible in his voice. "They told Sam I was nothing more than a servant. They didn't see me as their son." Ken couldn't keep the tears from falling. It hurt to much.

Ken didn't notice when Ryo unstrapped him from the cold, metal table and pulled him into a hug. Ken was relieved to get away from the cold table and towards the warm body in front of him. Ken clung to his chest as he sobbed. Ryo held him gently, whispering words of reassurance, and scratched behind his ears. Ken was familiar with this action, since Sam did it a lot to calm him down. However, it was the first time Ken actually purred, while his ears were scratched. Ken leaned into the touch, not sure what this strange feeling was. It wasn't that he didn't like it. He did. It was pleasant and soothing to his senses. It made him feel safe. He couldn't explain it.

Ryo continued to hold him and scratch his ears, until he stopped crying. Ken was curious when Ryo seemed hesitant to stop his scratching. But when he did Ken was disappointed. Why? He didn't know.

"I'm sorry," Ryo whispered as he rubbed his bareback. Ken was slightly confused on what Ryo was sorry about, but didn't say anything. He assumed that Ryo referring to what happened to him with his parents. "Let's head to my chamber. I'm sure you don't want to stay in here." Ken continued to shiver as he glanced at him. He was still scared, but not as much as a few seconds ago. "I might have some clothes for you to wear that's not that trashy Neko outfits. They might be big though," Ryo said with a frown. "I might need to tailor you a few outfits, but that can be done later."

Ryo pulled back much to the both of their embarrassments. It had just hit the both of them that Ken was completely bare. Ken blushed profusely and attempted to cover himself, his tail wrapping around his middle to cover his sensitive parts. Ryo looked away, a good shape of pink on his own cheeks, and removed his cloak. "Here," Ryo said nervously as he handed Ken his cloak.

He couldn't believe he just saw his crush naked. He tried to push the unpleasant thoughts that popped into his mind. As much as he would like to do them, he wouldn't pressure Ken into the life of a Neko. He would use him like everyone else does with theirs. Ryo refused to go against his morals. He would rather be civil and treat Ken with the respect and dignity that he deserves. He would rather take the time to reconnect with his friend and see if he likes him back. Beside, Sam would kill him if Ryo ever mistreated him. God, he knows what Sam is like when he is pissed off. He would not want to die young.

"T-thank you," Ken stammered as he took the cloak and put it on. Ken sighed with a small smile on his face. His was glad to be covered again. He was thankful that Ryo wasn't checking him out like those other people. He tried to suppress a shudder as he thought about what could have happened if Ryo hadn't agreed to own him. He probably would have ended up tortured like the Neko from Sam's history book. He wondered if Ryo only took him because he was trying to protect him. It did seem like a logic choice. Ryo was just as protective of him as Sam was.

Ken pulled the cloak closer to his body as Ryo looked away. A slight smile graced his features. Ryo was very sweet and not cruel like the adults were. Ken did notice the blush on Ryo cheeks, knowing that he was as embarrassed as Ken was. Ken sighed gratefully as he thought about Ryo's suggestion to go to his chambers. It would be nice to have some clothes on.

"Thank you Ryo," Ken said with a smile. Ryo turned back to him with a nod and helped him get off the cold table. Ryo pulled him closer to his body in a protective matter as they made their way out of the torture room and towards Ryo's chamber.


End file.
